Demain sera un jour meilleur
by kiwoui
Summary: Résumé : JPLE C'est la fin de la septième année, les Maraudeurs, Franck Londubat, Alice et Lily font leur dernier trajet dans le Pouddlard Express. Lily se remémore sa dernière année à Pouddlard, et surtout, pense à quelqu'un qui a beaucoup changé et est


Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde! je m'appelle olympia et c'est moi l'auteur de cet os, même si c'est kiwoui qui le poste (je n'ai pas de compte sur et, jute à la sortie du bac de maths j'étais pas trop motivée pour m'en créer un et tout ça... ) Breeeef voilà, je vous présente ce petit os et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il a plus à kiwoui:)

Résumé : (JP/LE) C'est la fin de la septième année, les Maraudeurs, Franck Londubat, Alice et Lily font leur dernier trajet dans le Pouddlard Express. Lily se remémore sa dernière année à Pouddlard, et surtout, pense à quelqu'un qui a beaucoup changé et est devenu en un an, un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais elle, voudrait peut-être plus qu'un ami...

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages appartiennet à JK Rowling.

Lily Evans regardait dehors le paysage qui défilait et laissait son esprit se balader dans ses souvenirs, malgré les éclats de rire qui retentissaient dans le wagon du Pouddlard Express. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa dernière année prenait fin et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais à Pouddlard. Elle avait tant de bons souvenirs en tête. La septième année avait été de loin sa meilleure année à Pouddlard, surtout avec...

Un cri et une explosion la firent soudain redescendre sur terre. Des cartes de Bataille Explosive étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans le wagon

-Tricheur! Patmol, rends-moi immédiatement mes cartes! s'exclama James Potter d'un ton boudeur faussement boudeur, essuyant des traces de suie sur son beau visage.

Tout le monde rigola tandis que Sirius, lui, se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes.

-Mauvais joueur, articula-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Franck Londubat se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire devant James qui, finalement, se mit à rire à son tour. Le rire de Sirius était très communicatif. Rémus leva les yeux, à moitié caché derrière son livre. Lily échangea un regard amusé avec Alice, sa meilleure amie et la petite amie de Franck. Alice secoua la tête.

-Vous êtes pires que des gamins! déclara Lily avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Lily! s'exclama Alice.

-Es-tu sûre de ce que tu dis?demanda Franck en s'installant à côté d'elle et en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Bon, alors vous êtes presque des gamins, admit-elle dans un souffle avant qu'il l'embrasse.

Sirius et Peter sifflèrent et applaudirent bruyamment lorsque les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent et ils se séparèrent, rougissant. James se tourna en souriant d'un air diabolique vers Lily.

-Tu ne te sens pas un peu seule sur ce coup-là? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle soutint quelques instants les yeux envoutants de James avant de se pencher vers lui, un sourire narquois étiré sur les lèvres.

-Il te reste de la suie au bout du nez, James, dit-elle, se délectant des éclats de rire qui fusèrent dans la pièce.

James balança les cartes sur Sirius, son frère de toujours et bientôt, toutes sortes d'objets volaient dans le wagon. Les Maraudeurs et Franck s'envoyaient joyeusement tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Lily et Alice s'écartèrent de la pagaille et s'installèrent contre la vitre, face à face. Pendant un moment, elles les regardèrent en silence. Lily songeait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette septième et dernière année à Pouddlard. Sa plus grande surprise avait été de trouver un James Potter complètement changé le premier jour sur le quais. Il ne lui demandait plus sans cesse de sortir avec elle et, elle devait l'avouer, était devenu très très sympathique. En un an, il était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis, drôle et enjoué, amical et sachant la consoler ou respecter son silence quand elle n'était pas d'humeur. Au début, elle n'avait cru qu'à une ruse de sa part, une de plus. Mais il était vraiment devenu plus mature, au point que Lily en était venue à l'apprécier énormément... Presque comme un frère, ou peut-être un petit peu plus...

-A quoi penses-tu? lui demanda Alice avec un petit sourire.

Alice avait toujours su lire en Lily comme dans un livre ouvert. La préfète soupira et lui lança un de ses regards qui signifiait "Tu le sais très bien". Alice soupira et haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Les garçons se calmèrent et Franck et James, tous deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch, commencèrent à parler de leur sport favori. Puis Sirius lança le sujet des vacances.

-Moi, je vais chez James... Bon, je sais, c'est pas un grand scoop, j'y vais à chaque vacances, admit-il avec un sourire. C'est que je l'aime tellement mon Jameschou adoré!

Il se jeta sur son ami qui se recula avec une fausse grimace de dégoût. Tout le monde sourit mais ne dit rien. Ils savaient pour la situation de Sirius qui s'était enfui de chez lui et avait trouvé refuge chez son meilleur ami.

-Moi, je vais aussi chez James, et je suppose que ce n'est pas une grande surprise, dit Remus en souriant.

-Ben moi, ces vacances, je pourrait pas aller chez toi, Cornedrue, désolé, s'excusa Peter en baissant les yeux. J'ai une tante malade et ma mère va aller chez elle, et elle veut que je vienne avec elle... Enfin, tu comprends...

Il bafouilla et s'emmêla les pinceaux. James sourit d'un air indulgent. Puis tout le monde se tourna vers Franck qui était assis à côté de Peter.

-Moi, je reste chez moi, à Londres, dit-il. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire... Sûrement passer mon temps avec toi ma chérie.

Il adressa un sourire à Alice et lui prit la main. Celle-ci se tourna vers Lily et fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu inquiète.

-Et toi, Lily, ne me dis pas que tu passes les vacances avec... elle...

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot presque avec dégoût. Les garçons, et plus particulièrement James, se tournèrent vers Lily qui ne savait plus où se mettre, intimidée que tous les regards soient sur elle.

-Je n'ai nul part où aller, tu le sais bien, soupira-t-elle, en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor.

-Franchement, si j'avais pu, je t'aurais bien hébergée mais en ce moment, c'est vraiment pas la bonne période pour demander à mes parents de t'inviter...

Lily comprenait. Les parents d'Alice étaient en instances de divorces et ne cessaient de se disputer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment...

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Sirius perdu, comme les autres garçons.

-Lily n'a pas d'argent pour se louer un appartement alors elle est obligée d'aller vivre chez sa soeur qui la traite comme une moins que rien, dit franchement Alice en ignorant le regard de Lily.

Les sourires disparurent des visages des autres. Lily, des larmes brillants dans ses yeux, sortit du wagon sans se retourner, même quand James l'appela. Alice se mordit la lèvre mais ne la suivit pas dans le couloir. Un silence pesant plana quelques minutes dans le compartiment si joyeux quelques instants auparavant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Lily ne nous a-t-elle jamais parlé de ça avant? demanda James. On est ses amis quand même, non?

Alice ne dit rien et haussa les épaules, en signe d'impuissance.

-Elle a sa fierté, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, James, répondit-elle après un silence. Et puis, elle n'aime pas trop en parler aux autres. Mais moi, j'en pouvais plus de savoir qu'elle doit supporter sa soeur pendant chaque vacances!

-Elle est si horrible que ça? demanda Peter, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles.

-Pire que tout depuis que des mangemorts ont attaqué et tué M et Mme Evans, expliqua Alice.

Puis elle se lança dans une féroce critique de Pétunia Evans qu'elle haïssait plus que tout au monde, énumérant ses défauts, dressant un portrait affreux d'elle, et racontant tout ce qu'elle faisait subir à sa petite soeur. James était affolé de savoir que Lily allait devoir passer ses vacances avec _ça_. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

Ils arrivaient en vue de Londres quand Lily revint. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Mais personne ne s'y trompa. Lily avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Elle se rassit en silence. Ils se changèrent et s'habillèrent comme les Moldus. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient remis à plaisanter tranquilement sauf un. James ne quittait pas des yeux Lily, mais la préfète évitait tout regard avec lui. Puis le train de mit à ralentir et il entra bientôt dans la gare de King's Cross. Ils prirent leurs valises et les traînèrent dehors. Autour d'eux, les élèves se précipitaient vers leurs parents qui attendaient sur le quai, ou passaient la barrière pour aller du côté Moldu. Les Maraudeurs, Franck et les deux filles, eux, restèrent un peu plus longtemps sur le quai qui se vidait peu à peu.

-Il faudra qu'on essaye de se voir tous, cet été, dit James, en regardant surtout vers Lily. Je vous invite tous chez moi, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez de toute façon, il y a assez de place pour vous héberger tous et mes parents sont d'accords.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Peter aperçut alors son père. Il s'excusa, salua tout le monde et s'en alla. Le reste de la troupe marcha lentemment vers la barrière, plaisantant avec légèreté.

-Dire que je ne passerais plus jamais cette barrière de ma vie! s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant juste devant.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera pour amener tes enfants, railla Franck en provoquant les rires des autres, et surtout des Maraudeurs.

-Parle pas de malheurs, mon pote! s'exclama Sirius d'un air faussement effrayé.

Il rigola et passa la barrière, suivit par Franck et Alice. Lily allait suivre mais James, au dernier moment, la retint par la main.

-Attends, Lily, dit-il.

Elle s'immobilisa et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu gêné. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle détourna les siens, son coeur battant un peu plus vite. Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui releva le visage.

-Si tu as le moindre problème avec ta famille, saches que ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je suis ton ami, ne l'oublie pas.

Lily avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure et elle ressentait ce sentiment qui lui avait serré le coeur toute cette année. Elle aurait voulu être plus qu'une amie pour lui.

-D'accord, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il lui sourit mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Lily sentit vaguement qu'il était très proche, trop proche d'elle. Elle voulut reculer mais tout son corps était immobile. Je suis pire qu'une gamine à son premier rendez-vous, songea-t-elle.

Alors James se pencha vers elle, l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrasa . Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et James se détacha d'elle, à regrets. Lily garda les yeux ferma encore quelques secondes, souriant d'un air béat.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Lily, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Puis, il lui prit la main et ils traversèrent. Lily, encore sous le choc, ne réalisait pas bien ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Sirius attendait, les bras croisés.

-Vous en avez mis, du temps! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ah bon? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, rétorqua James avec un sourire narquois. Mon chariot s'est renversé.

-Ca, c'est vraiment une excuse bidon, remarqua Remus avec un sourire.

Lily perdit tout son sourire quand elle vit Pétunia qui l'attendait au loin.

-Je crois que... je vais y aller, dit-elle d'un ton incertain.

James, entendant le ton de sa voix, suivit le regard de la préfète et vit alors sa soeur qui attendait, à côté d'un homme particulièrement imposant et ressemblant à un cochon sur deux pattes. Lily fit la bise à tout le monde et arriva devant James.

-Au revoir, James, souffla-t-elle, tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur les deux joues.

-Je prépare la chambre d'invité dès que je rentre chez moi, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je t'aime.

Elle s'éloigna vers lui en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Oui, cet été promettait d'être bien mieux que tous les étés qu'elle avait vécu avant. Elle serait avec James, il l'aimait, tout allait bien...

-Dépêche-toi, le monstre, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, lui asséna-t-elle dès qu'elle s'approcha.

Lily serra les dents et se retourna vers James qui la regardait toujours. Elle sentit son coeur se gonfler d'un espoir nouveau et adressa un sourire à Pétunia.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Pétunia, rétorqua-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te pourrirais pas davantage la vie, demain je m'en vais.

Plantant sa soeur sur place, elle s'éloigna vers la sortie. Elle avait hâte d'être demain.

Alors? Vos avis:)


End file.
